Huellas
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: La historia de como un joven sobreviviente de la guerra sobrevivió. Historia contada a base de drabbles.
1. 1st Huella

Experimentos fuimos, nuestro propósito fue el de ser armas de guerra, guerra que estallo antes de lo previsto y nosotros aprovechamos para escapar.

La guerra puede ser un mártir, ser un refugiado que escapa constantemente del conflicto. Inocentes que huyen de sus hogares para no ser atrapados por el fuego cruzado, escondiéndote de aquellos cazadores para no ser asesinados.

Mi madre y yo teníamos que evitar toda clase de peligros e incluso teníamos que evitar a otros refugiados que nos atacasen. Tenía que defenderla aun siendo yo tan joven e inexperto, ella no podía usar su magia y yo no sabía controlaba la mía.

Días difíciles, y al parecer algún ser superior nos sonrió pues encontramos un hombre amable que nos recibió, pero más que una bendición fue una broma del destino. Pues aquel hombre murió por protegernos de aquellos cazadores. Mi madre uso su magia, pero esos cazadores eran mucho más hábiles y yo en la desesperación por querer protegerla estalle en llamas, una espiral incandescente arraso con la cabaña que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Todos muertos solo yo y mi madre vivos.

Continuamos con nuestro viaje y por descuido fui atrapado por una trampa de los cazadores, mi madre se asustó y eso los alerto. Miedo, terror, una corta y triste vida, cerré mis ojos a esperar mi final, final que nunca llego —Oye— alguien me llamo, abrí un ojo y me tope que era una zorra de siete colas. La primera que conocí y mi primera maestra que me enseñó a usar mi poder de fuego.


	2. 2nd Huella

**Segundo capitulo de este Drabble.**

* * *

Mama dice que no debo usar mis poderes nunca a menos que sean una emergencia y desde que aprendí a usar el fuego gracias a esa zorra, he querido usarlo para quemar todo lo que encuentro, pero el hacerlo me cansa mucho. Mama usa su magia con mucha facilidad y yo quiero seguir entrenando mi fuego, así que en nuestro hogar temporal me construyo un pequeño escenario para que pudiera practicar.

También suele decir que no me aleje mucho de nuestro hogar pues esos cazadores pueden merodear, pero un día que la desobedecí fui a caminar al bosque que nos rodea, divirtiéndome mientras perseguía a una mariposa anaranjada hasta que caí por un pequeño barranco y sin darme cuenta me topé con una de esas trampas de los cazadores usada y al quererla tocar un furioso rugido escuche, voltee era un oso pardo con marcas de color azul en todo su cuerpo. El oso me hablaba y quería que lo salvara, mi miedo de una bestia tan inmensa me tenía congelado, pero mama siempre dice que debemos dar gratitud y ayudar para recibir gratitud y ayuda. Así que me tranquilicé y fui ayudar aquel oso gigante para mí, él me dijo que su pata trasera estaba atrapada por la trampa. Me acerque y note una pequeña cosa que al pisarlo abrí la trampa.

El gigantesco oso en gratitud al ayudarlo puso su gigante garra en mi cabeza y una luz comenzó a rodearme. Cuando abrí los ojos de alguna manera había aprendido a pelear de manera física usando mis garras.

Volví a mi hogar donde se encontraba mi madre y al contarle lo ocurrido me regaño y me dijo que por estos lugares existen espíritus animales como el que me encontré que era Baloo, Espíritu de la Fortaleza y que no solo era en este bosque había más espíritus como el del Bosque negro que se encontraba a muy lejos de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.


	3. 3rd Huella

Estoy herido, mama la tienen encerrada en una jaula anti-mágica junto con otras cinco. Tengo miedo, uso lo que aprendí de aquella zorra y lo que me enseño el oso gigante, acabe con dos de los cazadores pero llegaron más y también con otros de mi especie, se veían tristes todos ellos. Seguía retrocediendo hasta que una roca se suelta haciéndome mirar un enorme acantilado.

Uno de los tristes gatos hablo conmigo y dijo que era lo mejor. Yo no conteste y volví a mirar el acantilado, los cazadores junto con los de mi especie se acercaban cada vez más y más, el miedo me tenía congelado. Mis sentidos se agudizaban, podía escuchar el respirar de cada cazador maligno, podía sentir incluso al gusano moviéndose a través de la tierra.

Tierra, recuerdo que aquel oso me dijo que tenía que ser tan ágil como el viento y tan firme como la tierra, pero ¿Cómo hare ser tal cosas opuestas? Sin creerlo los gatos se rebelaron contra los cazadores. Ellos al ser adultos tenían mayor fuerza y fiereza, terminaron con todos los malos cazadores y liberaron a mi mama y las otras cinco, mama parecía conocer aquellas hadas y todas concordaron que tenían que llegar a la ciudadela del viejo roble donde se hallaba la Reina hada.


	4. 4th Huella

La Ciudadela del Viejo Roble, cuando escuche aquel lugar imaginaba un árbol con una minúscula ciudad con cientos de hadas viviendo en ella. Todo lo contrario, resulta que es un conglomerado árbol hecho de otros árboles, una asombrosa arquitectura y siendo yo el más joven de los felinos fui el único que poder entrar a tal magnifico lugar.

La ciudadela tenía un diseño entrañable, era como un pequeño mundo nuevo, un pequeño mundo escondido de los curiosos. Las hadas me miraban curiosas y al llegar a lo que podía ser un castillo o palacio; una intensa luz se mostró dejando ver a una hada mucho más grande y hermosa, con un largo vestido dorado y sus alas eran ocho en lugar de cuatro como las de mi madre.

La Reina hada pidió mi expulsión del palacio para hablar con mi madre a solas, con la vía libre decidí explorar la ciudadela por mi cuenta y gracias a mi tamaño era capaz de entrar a casi todos lados, conociendo a todas las hadas de la ciudad muy amigables conmigo.

Entre las tiendas que había, una me llamo la atención; esta era atendida por un hada masculina y joven quien me explico sobre un lugar donde se hacen una especie de ritual en honor al dios del viento. Yo le pregunte si podía acompañarlo y acepto diciendo que necesitaría de un compañero que pudiera ayudarle con las trampas.

Convencimos a uno de los gatos que se quedaron afuera de la ciudad para que nos acompañaran al lugar ese lugar del ritual.

Lo que nos encontramos fue una cama de piedra con sangre y una estrella de siete puntas pintada alrededor de la cama y cuando nos acercamos el gato adulto nos empujó lejos del cual una red lo atrapaba.

En ese momento pequeñas cosas con semejanza a duendecillos malignos aparecieron, el hada uso su magia para crear un escudo y yo me encendí en llamas para atacar.


	5. 5th Huella

Atrapados, sin salida. Todo estaba perdido. Mi fuego ya se había extinguido y amigo hada, estaba malherido. El gato adulto que nos acompañó tenía muchas para ayudarme.

Mami ¿Dónde estás? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Los duendecillos con sus tridentes me hacen daño, quiero se fuerte, para poderte proteger.

Hasta que una inmensa ráfaga de viento arraso con todos los duendecillos que me querían hacer daño y un estruendoso rugido me hiso voltear a ver a un dragón serpiente de color blanco con rayas verdes, este con su poder me levanto del suelo junto con mi amigo hada.

Sanando mis heridas y además otorgándome un nuevo poder. El elemento aire.

Me dijo que solo los seres con corazón noble e inocente pueden ser capaces de obtener el mayor poder de todos.

Marchándose del lugar nuevamente, llego mi madre y la Reina Hada. Mi amigo confirmo lo que les conté y la Reina nos contó una historia de cuando ella también fue cautiva. "Tres especímenes desarrollarían todos los elementos existentes otorgándoles los títulos de Primigenios Perfectos".

Mama no podía creerlo, yo tampoco, pero es cierto, a todos nos obligaron a realizar horribles pruebas donde se encontrarían los mejores candidatos, seres con altas aptitudes, yo solo era un desecho para ellos, al no tener lo que querían.

Hasta que los adultos se revelaron y junto con las hadas escapamos la mayoría de nosotros.

Regresamos a la Ciudad del Viejo Roble y ahora se me permitió entrar y conocer al hijo de la Reina, el cual también era un gato como yo, pero él era un adulto, de pelaje gris con un ojo cerrado y dos colas, su nombre era Sherpad y como dijo la Reina, su hijo era uno de los "Primigenios Perfectos".

La Reina fue amable en mandarnos a su hijo como escolta para nuestro siguiente destino.

* * *

 **Regresamos :D**

 **Aunque no al 100% pero estamos de vuelta.**


	6. 6th Huella

**Etto, se que habia dejado esto abandonado pero aquí esta de regreso... Tal vez. Recuerden que son drabbler, historias de pocas palabras.**

* * *

No recuerdo nada absoluto, viajo sin rumbo desde hace años y pienso que solo han ocurrido unas pocas horas. Mi hijo Duque esta enfermo, y yo ya no puedo hacer más mi magia se a agotado.

La ciudad en ruinas se encontraba, hombres con alas se enfrentaba a hombres mecanizados, la guerra parecía estar en su apogeo.

Nos ocultamos en un edificio, Duque esta hirviendo su temperatura esta muy alta.

Tal vez deba usar aquello que la Reina me obsequio, una piedra de chakra, un zafiro imbuido con magia. Con miedo se la coloco en su frente y mi hijo comenzó a cambiar, todo su pelaje adquiría otro color, la piedra se le incrustaba en la frente y su cola se partía en dos. Todo los objetos comenzaron a levitar, mi hijo acababa de adquirir el poder psiquico, el poder liberado llamo la atención de un grupo de seres alados, mi hijo se levanto de golpe y creo un campo de fuerza. Logramos salir gracias al poder del viento escapando.

Tres de los diez elementos que componen la vida han sido adquiridos por mi niño, puede que sea muy temprano para especular pero si es posible mi hijo debe ser el ultimo primigenio perfecto creado por los arcanos.


End file.
